Show Stage
Show Stage = Show Stage is a location from The Return to Freddy's classic. This is where Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica start. The Puppet will also move here. When The Puppet leaves, Bonnie will move to the dining area. Appearance The visible parts of the Show Stage seems to be the corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters and is assumed to be the stage that they play on during the day. On the wall behind them are some sort of circular decorations that resemble clouds and stars. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is not visible during gameplay or at the end of the game when Mike Schmidt receives his check. However, a close look at the trailer reveals what could be a wooden floor although this could just be more of the light brick wall returning under the checkers. Game Information The Show Stage is occupied by Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. Bonnie and Chica are the first to leave the stage, with Bonnie being the first in earlier nights. Freddy, however, will not leave the stage until Night 3. Also, on any night, Freddy can stare into the camera while on the Show Stage, albeit quite rarely, for this only occurs when Chica and Bonnie have left the stage. |-|TRTF2= The Show Stage is a location in The Return to Freddy's 2. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica start here. Appearance It appears very similar to the Show Stage from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with a "Happy Birthday" banner as well as two strings with many stars on them. Trivia *The Show Stage and the Ceiling Vent are the only rooms that were taken from the FNAF2's assets. All of the other rooms have been modeled for the game. |-|FRANKBURT'S= The Show Stage is a location in Frankburt's in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's. It's the starting location for Frankburt, Kitty FazCat and Buster. Appearence The Show Stage appears to be a big dining room, with dirty walls, red and black floor, green tables, purple lights and a large stage. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well as an poster. Game Information In the game, two Show Stages were planned to appear in the game. The first is said to be occupied by Frankburt and Kitty FazCat, while the second one is most likely only occupied by Buster. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic 679.png|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. 678.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking at the camera. 683.png|The Show Stage while Freddy's missing. Note that Chica's cupcake is missing. Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png|The Show Stage while Bonnie's missing. Show Stage Chica Missing.png|The Show Stage while Chica's missing. Show Stage Freddy.png|The Show Stage with Freddy alone. Show Stage Empty.png|The Show Stage, empty. Show Stage Puppet.png|The Show Stage, with the Puppet in between Bonnie and Chica. The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game ShowStage.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. all.png|Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. Showstagebonzogone.png|Freddy and Chica on the show stage. Showstagechicagone.png|Freddy and Bonnie on the show stage. Fred alone.png|Freddy alone on the show stage. 490.png|Bonnie alone on the show stage. All copy.png|Chica alone on the show stage. FNAF2EmptyShowStageNoLight.png|No one on the show stage. Beta Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. 389.png|Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. 410.png|Freddy and Chica on the show stage. 394.png|Freddy and Bonnie on the show stage. 422-0.png|Freddy alone on the show stage. 420-0.png|Bonnie alone on the show stage. 11-0.png|Chica alone on the show stage. Last Alpha 518.png|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. 562-0.png|Freddy and Chica on the show stage. 519.png|Freddy and Bonnie on the show stage. Alpha 141.png|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. Alphastagefreddygone 1.png|Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. Alphastagebonniegone.png|Freddy and Chica on the show stage. Alphastagechicagone.png|Freddy and Bonnie on the show stage. Other TRTF 2 Unused stage.png|This is the unused stage in TRTF 2 that was shown in the maps model. The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's Show Stage.gif|The Show Stage 02 and a dead-end corridor shown in the TRTF: THE LOST ENDING Documentary. External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Show_Stage Show Stage on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Show Stage Show Stage Show Stage Show Stage Category:TRTF4 Show Stage Show Stage Show Stage Show Stage Show Stage Category:TRTF2 Locations Category:TRTF:C Locations